Various methods of contraception have been developed to prevent pregnancy. Some are relatively unreliable, while others may cause harmful side effects and present potential health hazards to the user. The use of a diaphragm as a method of contraception has become increasingly popular because it is relatively reliable and safe.
A contraceptive diaphragm is generally stored in a hard, plastic cover. Use of the diaphragm usually requires several ancillary articles, including a chemical jelly, which is generally purchased in a tube, an introducer for inserting the diaphragm into the body, and an applicator for putting additional jelly on the diaphragm without removing it from the body. Each of these devices is generally purchased in individual packages, and is often carried loosely and unorganized in a handbag or purse.
Thus, there is a need for carrying cases for contraceptive devices, and particularly for a diaphragm and related accessories, which organize them in a sanitary enivronment and fit inside many handbags or the like.
Accordingly, an object of this invention is to provide new and inventive carrying cases for contraceptive devices, and particularly for diaphragms and related apparatus. Another object is to provide new and improved carrying cases for contraceptive devices, which cases hold and organize the devices under relatively sanitary conditions. Yet another object is to provide new and improved carrying cases for contraceptive devices, which cases are easy to clean, especially in the area where the introducer is stored. Still another object is to provide new and improved carrying cases for contraceptive devices which are relatively compact and flexible.
In keeping with one aspect of the invention, a carrying case for contraceptive devices includes a series of pouches which hold various objects, such as a tube of chemical jelly, a diaphragm cover, and an applicator. The case is somewhat flexible, and is compact enough to fit inside of many handbags or the like. The pouches have elastic closing means on their entrance sides to hold objects of different sizes, including partially used jelly tubes. A compartment for a diaphragm introducer may be provided in the form of a pocket and a flap which covers the entrance edge of the compartment and snaps shut over it. The case may be closed by fastening a lid over the pouches and compartment. The lid helps hold the objects in the pouches in place. In an alternate embodiment, the introducer compartment may be hingedly attached to the carrying case. The compartment is a pouch which is closed elastically in the center. The case may be closed by folding the compartment toward the pouches and snapping the lid of the case to the back of the compartment.